


respiratio

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Attempted Murder, Established Relationship, F/M, Hospitalization, Mild Hurt/Comfort, OT3, Polyamory, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Theoxygen maskmight help Jihyun breathing on the hospital bed, but the main reason for his survival after the attempted murders was Jumin and Michiru.Both of them would do anything to keep him alive.
Relationships: Jumin/Michiru/Jihyun
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020, ` Memento Mori `





	respiratio

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of vagueness bcs this meant to be my later work, but I must write this for a prompt~  
> I've written their relationship developments in my old unpublished fics, so pls excuse this self indulgence hehe  
> xoxo

The hospital room was all white. 

White sheets, white curtains and with only a vase of flowers that gave a touch of colors. The constant beeping of the medical machine and Jihyun’s breathing through the oxygen mask filled the silence, but it was also a reassurance that he was still alive.

Michiru had fallen asleep on the chair with her cheek planted over her arm on the edge of the hospital bed. Her other hand had been holding Jihyun’s, to wait for any movement sign. After an assassination attempt on his life, he’d been unconscious for days. Jihyun survived a fatal injury from a bullet on his chest and his surgery was a success.

All he needed to do was to regain consciousness and recover.

Her eyes fluttered open after a short nap she’d taken. Michiru took turns with Jumin to accompany and guard Jihyun because they hadn’t found who shot him.

Slowly releasing his hand, she rubbed her eyes from the haze of sleep, smiling softly to him. “I have to get some coffee, I’ll leave you for five minutes, okay?” Although he won’t answer her in his condition, she always believed he could hear her voice.

Michiru rose and left the chair, walking out the VIP hospital room and sending smiles to the two bodyguards that Jumin placed there.

Minutes later, she walked back through the same hallway toward Jihyun’s room, but a sight beyond her caught her off guard. The coffee cup dropped on the floor as she ran inside the hospital room. The two bodyguards laid unconscious on the floor, which meant.. 

_Jihyun!_ Michiru didn’t stop moving when she saw someone was about to take off his oxygen mask that Jihyun needed to breathe due to his weakened lungs.

In instinct, Michiru grabbed the wooden vase and hit the man’s head, but it wasn’t enough to strike him unconscious — he let go of the oxygen mask and turned to grab her arm in a bruising grip. “You’re interrupting my work, miss.” His other hand pulled out a gun from the back of his black coat, smirking at her as he pointed the gun on her head. “Time to eliminate you.”

At the most fortunate time, Jumin barged inside. Horrified to see the sight before him. The provided distraction made Michiru take her chance and punched the intruder on his rib with her elbow, hard enough that he let go of her and groaned at the impact.

Without a second thought, she ran to Jumin.

Jumin didn’t utter any word as he caught her in his embrace. The _armed_ bodyguards behind him acted fast the moment the intruder lifted his gun to shoot. They released two silent, precise shots; one shot to the intruder’s hand, another bullet went right to the head and the body crumpled on the floor. Dead.

“Are you all right?” Jumin spoke calmly to her, safe and sound in his arms. His anxious eyes roamed over her to see if she was hurt or wounded.

“..Yes, I’m not hurt at all.” Her gaze turned to the hospital bed as her fear sank in, her hands were trembling as she clutched his suit. “Jumin, he was about to kill him.. I.. I shouldn’t have left the room. If I were too late, Jihyun could’ve—”

“It was not your fault, he would have come and attempted to kill, nonetheless. With or without you here in the room.” Jumin cut her off with carefully composed words. His sharp mind quickly assessed their situation, now that the mysterious organization knew that Jihyun was alive and they would still come after him, Jumin had to take more precautions. “I will arrange a safer place for him, for you, this hospital is no longer safe.”

Her gaze drifted towards the dead intruder on the floor, blood pooled under his head, she fought the urge to flinch. “I don’t understand why they were going after him.. Even going so far to try to kill him.” Because Jihyun was one of the kindest people she ever knew, although he was more withdrawn and seemingly troubled as of late.

“Me neither, love, we must wait for Jihyun to return to his consciousness.” Jumin glanced over to his best friend. _What danger have you gotten yourself into?_

Michiru looked toward Jihyun as well. “I hope you’ll wake up soon, not only for the truth. ...We need you to wake up, Jihyun.”

At that moment, they noticed Jihyun’s forefinger twitched slightly, Michiru stepped closer to hold his hand and waited. Even after some moments passed, there was no other movement, he didn’t open his eyes either — only his breathing through the oxygen mask was his life sign.

They both let out anxious sighs, terribly confused by all the things that were going on. All the mysterious problems that arise began from the day Jihyun got attacked and now it might involve both Jumin and Michiru, too.

However..

Neither of them would let those people hurt Jihyun again, they would take required measures to keep him safe even if it meant he had to pick up a gun and shoot someone. Jumin wouldn't leave his childhood friend in the darkness even though their friendship had been quite estranged.

And her — Michiru would protect him in any way she could, explanation or no explanation, she believed wholeheartedly that Jihyun was the good person she always knew and loved.

“He will wake up soon.” Jumin held her shoulders and kissed her forehead to ease her anxiety, thinking that perhaps she herself did not even realize that she was trembling in his arms. “You were brave earlier. I will make certain you won’t be harmed.”

“I know, Jumin.” Michiru breathed out before looking up to him with a slight smile. Her heartbeat was pounding and pounding, the adrenaline rush was still coursing in her veins, but at least her safety was ensured.

“We must move now.” Jumin said, knowing the situation was more dangerous than he expected. The longer they stayed here, the bigger chance another intruder would come sooner than they expected.

A nod of agreement and a reassuring smile from her. “I agree. I’ll be okay, don’t you worry.”

Jumin turned to his bodyguards. “Move him to the rooftop and try to not be noticed, we’ll leave by helicopter. The authorities will handle the rest.”

“Yes, sir.” They began to move the hospital bed out of the room as ordered. Some others helped to move all the required medical equipment.

Jumin and Michiru followed closely behind them, he whispered to her as they walked, “I will contact a trusted doctor to take care of him. He’s Jihyun’s relative, someone we can trust.” He took her hand and gave a light reassuring squeeze while they hurried off towards the hospital’s elevator.

The oxygen mask might help Jihyun breathing, but the main reason for his survival was both of Jumin and Michiru. Two people who genuinely loved him.

Both of them would do anything to keep him alive.


End file.
